The Heroes' Paralogue
by Fir100
Summary: A collection of side-stories that happens before, during and/or after their current dimension/world travelling adventures for Zeo, Gaius, Akira, and the rest of their team.


**The Heroes' Paralogue**

**Paralogue 1: The Adventure Truly Begins**

**(Takes place after the events of Prologue: Rise of Time and Starlight)**

* * *

_We last saw our three heroes defeating their first enemies and freeing them from their corruption. They recently became Kamen Riders and Pretty Cure respectively. But what shocked them even further were the victims they were able to free, and they seem to know them. Who were these people? Let's find out shall we?_

When the heroes saw the victims they freed, they were all in deep shock since they know WHO they are. First are the Another Rider victims, one is an older female with long fluffy red hair with a shape of a feather that falls down to her waist and red eyes. She wears a short sleeveless and collar-bearing green shirt and denim short-shorts. That is Kanade Amou from Symphogear.

The other is a young girl with warm brown hair reaching past her shoulders with light pink butterfly clips that surround the back of her head like a wreath. Her eyes are light blue. She wears a white dress with detached sleeves and yellow waist ribbons over a red shirt, complete with red tights and yellow shoes. That is Serena Cadenzavna Eve, also from Symphogear.

Then comes the victims of the Nottoreis, one is young female adult in her 20s, with silver hair with a ponytail and has blue eyes, wearing some kind of nun outfit covered in black and white. She also has dual pistols on the holsters. That is Kallen Kaslana from Honkai Impact 3rd.

The other is also a young female adult in her 20s with long fluffy pink hair with bunny ears on her head, has purple eyes and wearing a white and red battle miko outfit, along with a long sheathed katana. That is Yae Sakura, also from Honkai Impact 3rd.

"Kanade Amou and Serena Cadenzavna Eve from Symphogear?! Aren't those two supposed to be dead after sacrificing their lives?!" Cure Starlight said in shock.

"Kallen Kaslana and Yae Sakura from Honkai Impact 3rd?! Aren't they from another parallel world or something?!" Zi-O also said in shock.

"Ok, this is getting really strange..." Geiz said with his hand touching his helmet. "First the Time Veil, then the Another Riders and Nottoreis, then us becoming Kamen Riders..."

"And Pretty Cure." Starlight added.

"Ok that too, and now this...what the hell is going on in this world anyway?!"

"I believe it's time I properly explain things..." Then they all looked at where the voice came from and saw a man coming towards them, holding a tablet. He had black hair, black eyes, was wearing a brown and grey coat, with a grey scarf around his neck.

"No way..." Zi-O said in shock at what he saw.

"It can't be..." Geiz added.

"Is that...?" Starlight also added.

"WOZ?!" yelled the Heroes. They never expected Woz of all people to show up right in front of them.

"That is correct you three, it's a pleasure to meet the new generation of heroes." Woz answered with a bow.

"Wait a sec! Aren't you supposed to be with Sougo at the moment?! Or is his story over already?" Zi-O pointed at Woz for an explanation.

"You are correct on the second part." Woz nodded. "I came from a time where Sogou's story has officially ended, but right now it looks like a new story is just beginning."

"...I'm gonna take a wild guess that you're that mysterious voice in the first place?" Geiz guessed.

"Unfortunately, no." Woz shook his head slowly. "Good try though, but that voice you heard happens to be the one who sent me here to find you. Still, you really are sharp as the previous Geiz."

"I see, well the only difference from me and him is that the logical answer is not always the correct answer. Gotta think things through after all, that and I'm not too stubborn. At least he learned his lesson along the way."

"Heh, I can see why and quite true on the latter."

"Hold on a moment, then what about my Pretty Cure powers?" Starlight asked. "It can only be unlocked when the Crystal of Love accepted me. The only one who can distribute those Crystals is..."

"You're talking about Blue, correct?" Woz replied.

"Yeah that's him..." Starlight nodded. "You met with him before?"

"You do forget that Kamen Riders and Pretty Cures fought together before right? The Ultramen and Super Sentai also included."

"Wait, Blue?" Zi-O said.

"Not the Blue from Pokemon, brother..." Starlight deadpanned at Zi-O.

"Oh."

"Zeo, you baka..." Geiz deadpanned with a facepalm.

"Hehe, it's ok, mistakes happen all the time." Woz chuckled. "Anyway about what's happening at this moment, the worlds and the multiverse are in danger."

"Wait, the worlds and the multiverse? Is that why these four are here in the first place?" Zi-O asked while pointing at the victims.

"That is correct." Woz nodded and replied. "As for the ones who turned them into monsters, they are called the Neo Time Jackers."

"Neo Time Jackers?" said the Heroes. A new enemy faction perhaps?

"Hmm...never thought the old Time Jackers would have a back-up plan just in case you, Geiz and Zi-O managed to stop them." Geiz guessed.

"Then what about the Nottoreis? How were they able to make one without the help of the Notraiders?" Starlight asked.

"It's simple really." Woz replied. "One of the Neo Time Jackers...is a Dark Pretty Cure."

"A...Dark Pretty Cure?!"

"Well...this news just got a lot darker, didn't it..." Zi-O added.

"I'm afraid so." Woz slowly nodded. "And if we don't stop them..."

"Then absolutely every world and everything is about to go down the shitter...well, this sucks..." Geiz sighed.

"Some graduation this turned out to be..." Starlight sighed. "...oh well, it can't be helped, we'll do it."

"EH?!" Zi-O/Geiz/Woz said in shock. She's just going to agree to help just like that?

"Well, we can't just stay here and do nothing while the Neo Time Jackers try to destroy everything, right?" Starlight stated her reason to help.

"Oh, you have a point there, sis." Zi-O understood her reason. "It's like what Alucard said at the end of Symphony of the Night. 'In order for the forces of evil to win...'"

"'...it's when good people do nothing.'" Geiz finished the sentence. "Yeah, can't disagree with that logic."

"Thank you, all of you." Woz bowed at the Heroes. "We might have a chance to stop them."

"Though at the moment, I think just the four of us won't be enough to stop them. We're gonna need more help." Starlight suggested.

"You're thinking about asking Kanade, Serena, Sakura and Kallen to join us right?" Zi-O guessed.

"Hmm...not a bad idea at the moment." Geiz replied. "But where can we get a base of operations? We sure as heck can't use my home as a base, that would be too weird and there's limited space."

"Maybe we can use the Time Mazines?" Zi-O suggested. "Though now that I think about it, we have nowhere to go and we don't know where those bikes are."

"Don't worry dear heroes, I thought something like this would happen, so I came prepared." Woz replied as he pushed a few buttons on his tablet. A few seconds later, everyone saw a large black, and grey bullet train with pink strips on it, coming out of a portal and moving towards the heroes.

"The Den Liner?!" yelled the heroes.

"Not quite." Woz replied. "This is a modified version called, the Zi-O Liner! This will be our mobile base of operations."

As the train stopped in front of the Heroes, the door opened and out came a young female adult having black hair with a pink streak, wearing a tight white waitress outfit with black tight pants with white stripes, red heeled boots, a pair of red gloves and black sleeves, and lastly wearing a white cap on her head.

"Hello there, welcome to the Zi-O Liner new Heroes!" the female greeted.

"Naomi?!" yelled the heroes, instantly recognising the person in front of them. First Woz, and now Naomi?

"Woz requested me to work here for the time being. With the Owner's permission of course." Naomi said.

"Huh, and here I thought I was going to cook for all of you myself, this is a real time saver so thanks, Naomi." Geiz bowed to Naomi.

"Always a pleasure to help!"

"Hey! We can cook too you know!" Zi-O/Starlight snapped at Geiz.

"Yeah but you two are kinda work in progress..." Geiz sweatdropped. "At least you both learned to taste test your foods recently."

"Yeah we don't wanna end up like some people who turned food into...ugh." Starlight said with her hand on her forehead, trying to ignore bad food thoughts on her mind. "I don't wanna think about it right now..."

"Yeah..." Zi-O sweatdropped. "Well, time to power down guys, we got a lot of work to do before we make our next move."

After transforming back into their civilian forms, they carried the unconscious victims into the train with Woz and Naomi's assistance, and placed them onto the sofas inside the train. After the door closed, the train began to move again.

"Well Zi-O Liner, full speed ahead!" Zeo declared. "It's time to depart to parts unknown!"

Then the train went up into the sky while making train tracks as it's speeding towards a nearby portal and went inside, disappearing from sight. However, what the heroes didn't know is that they were being watched by two mysterious individuals wearing hooded brown coats from across the lake.

"...Not bad, Zi-O. Not bad at all, same goes for your friends as well." said the tall hooded one with a male voice.

"Father, is it ok to observe them at the moment?" said the small hooded one with a female voice.

"Let them be for now, eventually they will all face the harsh reality of what's to come. Until the time they are ready to face their REAL foes...us included. Now come my daughter, we have much to do and prepare."

"Understood, Father." the hooded girl nodded as the hooded man raised his hand forward and created a portal to travel back to their base.

"I hope you're ready to walk this path of yours...Demon King of Time..." are the last words the hooded man said as he and the hooded girl went through the portal and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The Zi-O Liner is now travelling through the Sands of Time to parts unknown, while inside the train, the heroes along with Woz were drinking some tea Naomi made.

"Mmm...thanks for the tea there, Naomi. Those were really delicious." Akira said.

"You're very welcome, Akira." Naomi bowed to Akira. "Makes yourselves at home."

"Home huh?" Zeo said. "Now that I think about it, maybe we should go get our other stuff back home before we embark on this journey."

"No need to worry about that, Zeo." Woz replied. "It's already in the cargo bay, I had some help of course."

"From Naomi?"

"Nope, someone else, I believe you know her from somewhere."

They then saw a new figure coming out of the back train door, it was a young female with short turquoise hair with a small 'E" hairclip around the forehead, had grey eyes, wearing a grey coat with a white and light-blue shirt underneath along with wearing a purple tie and also with necklace that says E-mc2, short grey pants, black bands on her thighs, and also black and grey boots with black socks underneath. Zeo and Gaius' eyes were wide open as they know who that person is, standing in front of them.

"Wait a sec...are you...Albert Einstein?!" Gaius recognized the person in front of him.

"Eh?! I though Einstein was an old man!" Akira said in shock.

"Uh sis, I think this Einstein is from Honkai Impact 3rd." Zeo corrected.

"Hmph, is this how you greet someone whom you just met for the first time?" Einstein said with her arms crossed. "You really need to learn some manners to a genius like myself."

"Oh um, sorry about that Einstein. I mean no disrespect at all...just surprised, that's all." Akira apologised with a bow.

"Very well, I suppose I'll let that slide just this once since this is our first meeting. Btw, I never expected to see Kallen and Sakura here, alive and well."

"So you know about them, huh? Now that you mention it...Woz, how are they able get to our world in the first place?" Gaius asked.

"Ah, allow me to explain why." Woz explained. "Recently the worlds and the multiverse is getting a bit unstable lately due to those Dimension Quakes."

"Wait, Dimension Quakes? Like the ones from those Super Robot Wars games?' Zeo guessed.

"Precisely that, Zeo." Woz nodded. "That's how people like them were forcefully teleported to various worlds in the first place; including the dead ones. The Neo Time Jackers interfered with the balance of the worlds while hunting down victims and turning them into Another Riders or any of the Pretty Cures monsters. Those interferences caused the Dimension Quakes to occur."

"I see...though I wonder what happens if we were to run into monsters like from Ultraman, for example? I hate to fight against the dangerous ones like Ultraman Belial." Gaius said.

"Well it could be possible, Gaius." Woz replied. "However, the good news is that you all will no longer need to worry about Belial anymore since he's gone for good. I think you all know why."

"Yeah, Ultraman Geed finally managed to free and purify Belial during their final battle with the help of the other Ultramen." Akira stated.

"That is correct, Akira." Woz nodded. "I'm glad Belial can finally rest in peace without any resurrections. But for now, back on topic on the Dimension Quakes. Because of those, some worlds also have some distortions from their main stories."

"Like some kind of Butterfly Effect?" Akira guessed. "Events that happened differently at a moment notice?"

"That is correct, dear Akira." Einstein nodded. "And that's where we all come in. It's our job to fix those distortions and their storylines before things get worse. If we let those distortions go on for far too long, their world would cease to exist completely. And don't get me started on the Dimension Quakes. It's a good thing Woz was able to find me at the Sands of Time where we first met after that quake."

"Damn it...those bastards will pay for messing with those worlds like that...they really like to see those worlds burn and die, huh?" Zeo muttered in response.

"Kinda sad and disturbing now that I think about it." Gaius added. "We better stop them before it's too late."

"I agree, but first we're gonna need some allies to join us if we're going to have a fighting chance against them." Akira looked towards the unconscious victims. "How are the victims we saved doing at the moment?

"They're still unconscious at the moment, but they are still alive." Naomi replied. "Just needed a good rest and they'll be ready in no time."

"Thanks goodness..." Akira sighed in relief and then looked towards Einstein. "So Einstein, how did you managed to get our belongings onto the Zi-O Liner in the first place?"

"What, you used Chronosphere technology for transport or something?" Zeo guessed.

"...How did you manage to figure that out so quickly?" Einstein surprised by Zeo's correct guess.

"Wait, seriously?! I thought it was a joke or something!"

"Heh, unfortunately it is no joke at all. Good thing I managed to test it out beforehand. Not bad for a first try though. In the meantime, I decided to show you this."

She then pulled something under the table, some kind of watch carrier that can hold around twenty Ridewatches on it.

"Ah, the Ridewatch Carrier! Glad it made it safely along with the watches." Zeo said as he saw the Ridewatches he collected from his hobby...until he noticed something. "Wait...one Ridewatch is missing..."

"Uh oh, I think the Decade Ridewatch is missing. Everything else is still here though." Gaius pointed it out.

"Uh...Einstein? Where's that damn missing Ridewatch?" Zeo asked.

"Oh my, I guess it got lost during the transport process...looks like the experiment is not as perfect as I thought." Einstein replied.

"Seriously?! Well this sucks on so many levels! And I thought you were a genius!" Zeo snapped. She had ONE job and she messed it up.

"Brother, please calm down! I'm sure it's around here somewhere, maybe in any one of the worlds hopefully?" Akira assured Zeo.

"...I really hope so, sis." Zeo sighed. "Guess this journey is not going to be easier than I thought."

Suddenly, the heroes noticed red lights flickered around the room along with hearing a loud alarm, signalling that something's up.

"Hm? What's with the alarm?" Gaius asked. "Did something happen to the train?"

"Not really, Gaius. This alarm means it detected some of those world distortions at the moment." Woz replied and then turned towards Einstein. "Einstein, bring up the monitor. Let's see which world is being distorted at the moment."

"Consider it done." Einstein nodded as she pushed a few buttons on the train communication controls. It then showed an image of two world distortions on the monitor. "Well this is an interesting. Sensors are picking up two world distortions to explore."

"Lemme see for a bit." Zeo peeked at one of the images and then his wide open and in shock at what he saw. "Wait...I recognize this world! That's Gunvolt's world!" Zeo pointed at the first image. A futuristic city with humans having superpowers by absorbing glaives and gaining armor, like lightning, fire and ice; along with robots, cyborgs and future soldiers.

"And that other world...is that Sequin Land?! Shantae's world?!" Akira pointed at the other image as she knows that world. An Arabian setting combined with genies, pirates, zombies and military soldiers.

"Hmm...looks like we're about to go for a route split this time." Gaius guessed.

"Though which one should we go first?" Akira asked and then suddenly, they heard groaning and saw the victims waking up. "Oh? Looks like the alarm finally woke them up."

"Morning sleeping beauties, hope you had a nice nap." Zeo said to the waking victims. "Sorry about the alarm though."

"Ugh...what just happened?" Kanade said, with her hand on her forehead. "Wait, where am I and who are you people?! This had better not be a kidnapping attempt! And aren't I supposed to be dead after that Swan Song?!"

"Whoa, calm down for a moment there." Gaius responded raising his hands in defence. "You were recently freed from being controlled by a monster. Though not just you, of course."

"Eh?"

"Hm? Sakura, are you alright?" Kallen asked Sakura.

"I'm alright, thank you for asking, Kallen." Sakura replied. "But where are we?"

"I'm not actually sure. I thought we were still at the village after that quake hit."

"I actually don't know either." Serena added. "Last thing I remembered was sacrificing myself to protect Maria from Nephilim."

"For me it was using that Swan Song to save Tsubasa and that injured girl from the Noise." Kanade also added.

"Well... let's just say a LOT has happened while you both are dead." Akira replied to Kanade and Serena.

"Wait a sec, did you say a quake happened in your village?" Zeo asked Sakura.

"Yes, that is correct." Sakura nodded "...you know about this quake?"

After a few seconds of silence, Zeo turned towards Naomi. "...Naomi, prepare some tea and snacks...this is going to be a VERY long explanation."

"You got it!" Naomi replied as she went off to prepare the tea and snacks.

"Now then...where do we even begin with this..." Zeo sighed and took a deep breath.

After a very long explanation of the events that happened so far, along with some delicious tea and snacks and some introductions...

"And that's basically what's going on at the moment." Zeo finished the explanation. "Yeah, crazy story but it's as real as it is then."

"Wow...and I thought I was the crazy one." Kanade blinked a few times. "Still, thanks for saving us, we're all really grateful for your help. Though I'm kinda worried about Tsubasa and that injured girl lately."

"Oh, you mean her and Hibiki Tachibana?" Akira replied to Kanade. "They're both doing just fine, though a piece of your Armed Gear kinda transferred to Hibiki after your death and now she became a Symphogear user like Tsubasa."

"Huh, I see. Well I'm glad my power is being used well, hope I can see them again when I get the chance."

"You will someday Kanade, I'm sure of it." Akira replied and then looked towards Serena. "Serena, as for what Maria is doing, she's just as strong and determined as you remembered. Even made friends with Tsubasa and become a singing duo too."

"I see, I'm glad she's doing well." Serena smiled. "Though does she have a Relic too?"

"Yup, it was yours, though it's kind of a long story." Akira replied. "Oh, and Hibiki, Tsubasa and Maria also met other Relic users as allies. Maybe you'll get a chance to meet them someday."

"Thank you, I would like that very much. Though how do you know all of this info?"

"Again, long story, will explain later, I promise."

"Heh, how nice friendships can be." Kallen said. "Though I wonder what happened to my world while I was gone..."

"Uh...about that, quite a lot happened in your world too, but we'll explain later when there's some free time." Zeo replied. "Right now we're about to save some distorted worlds from extinction."

"I see...in that case, might if we all tag along for the ride?" Wait, they wanted to join them already?

"Hold on a sec, are you four really sure about this?" Gaius asked. "You just recovered and need to rest a bit more before going out again. Also do you all still have your weapons and powers to fight with?"

"Thanks for the worry, but I think we'll be just fine." Sakura replied. "And yes, we still have our powers and weapons to protect ourselves. We also wanted to repay you somehow for freeing us so this is the perfect opportunity to return the favour."

"Very well then, but know this, once you made this choice there is no turning back." Gaius warned them.

"Well it's better than staying on this train and doing nothing, right?" Kanade replied. "Hope I'm not too rusty on my skills after so long. Though I'm surprised I still have my Gungnir Relic even after that Swan Song." Kanade then looked at her red Relic pendant.

"And I still have my Relic, Airgetlám." Serena added while looking at her magenta Relic pendant.

"So what are your orders?" Kallen asked.

"Alright then, but first let us properly introduce ourselves before we forget." Zeo said and began his introduction. "I'm Zeo Naotora, Kamen Rider Zi-O."

"Gaius Cornell, Kamen Rider Geiz." Gaius added.

"And I'm Akira Naotora, Zeo's sister." Akira also added. "I'm not a Kamen Rider like them, but I'm a Pretty Cure instead, Cure Starlight to be exact."

"You can call me Woz, Kamen Rider Woz." Woz also added.

"I'm Naomi, I'm the caretaker for the Zi-O Liner, the train you four are boarding at the moment." Naomi also added.

"And I am the great Albert Einstein, an inventor, a scientist and also a genius." Einstein proudly introduced herself.

"Pffftt...Einstein? You?" Kanade chuckled. "Isn't Einstein supposed to be a guy or something?"

"Ahem...you got a problem with that?!" Einstein snapped.

"Uhh...well..."

"Actually... this Einstein is from another dimension, so please respect her for a moment." Akira corrected and sweatdropped.

"...Noted." Kanade said and then introduced herself. "Anyway I'm Kanade Amou, Relic user of Gungnir."

"Serena Cadenzavna Eve, Relic user of Airgetlám." Serena added.

"Kallen Kaslana." Kallen also added.

"Yae Sakura, but you can call me Sakura if you wish." Sakura also added.

"Noted, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Zeo bowed to the newcomers. "Anyway, I think I decided on what our next move is. Me, Gaius, Kanade and Serena are going to Gunvolt's world. While Akira, Kallen and Yae Sakura will go to Shantae's world. Fix those distortions and eliminate the ones causing the problem."

"Oh yeah, you coming along for ride too, Woz?" Gaius asked. Woz is still a Kamen Rider after all.

"I would gladly help you all, but unfortunately Einstein is doing a few modifications to the BeyonDriver and MiRidewatches at the moment." Woz replied.

"I see, well that's a shame. But at least it will be worth it when the modifications are complete."

"You can trust me on this, everyone. I will make the driver and watches better than before!" Einstein assured the heroes.

"Just try not to make too many mistakes, especially my missing Ridewatch..." Zeo said while still feeling a bit sour on his missing Ridewatch. He liked that Ridewatch.

"You really need to let that go, also geniuses can make mistakes too, you know, so we're not perfect either!" Einstein snapped.

"Alright, I get it." Zeo raised his hands in defence. "Now how do we get into one of the worlds?"

"If you meant by using the Time Mazines, it should be at the garage bay at the back." Woz replied pointing to the back of the train door.

"Wow, how big is this train then? Anyway thanks Woz, we'll be off then. Sis, Kallen, Sakura, good luck out there." Zeo said, wishing Akira's team some good luck as he and his team went to the garage bay.

"Same to you too, Brother, Gaius, Kanade, Serena. Go kick some butt!" Akira cheered to the other team also wishing them luck.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Akira." Woz replied to Akira. "As for you and your team, we'll use the Zi-O Liner instead to head for Stantae's world."

"Understood." Akira nodded in response, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well this is it, it's time for our adventures to truly begin..."

As Zeo's team reached the garage bay, they saw two large black and grey hoverbikes, one with pink strips and the other with yellow strips.

"Well, get on Kanade, Serena. It's time for us to blast off to Gunvolt's world." Zeo said.

"Wow, your bikes look really damn cool." Kanade whistled at the Time Mazines.

"If you think that's cool, wait till you see them transform into giant mechs." Gaius added.

"Wait, they can really do that?" Serena asked.

"Yup. Well then, ready to roll out?"

But before they prepare to blast off...

"Wait just a moment! I forgot to give you something important!" Einstein quickly ran towards Zeo's team in a hurry carrying a few devices on her arms.

"Hm? What's up Einstein?" Zeo asked as he and his team looked at the devices.

"Use these special Distortion Ridewatches. It will help you fix the distortion on the worlds, but only use it at the source of the problem." Einstein said. The Distortion Ridewatches looked colorless at the moment, but might look different when used on the distortions. "Though try not to break them, it takes a while for me to make more of these. I suggest you eliminate that troublemaker who started the distortion in the first place before you use one of them. Also, take these too, the Zikan Phones, it's my latest invention." The flip phones kinda looked like a FaizPhone, the one Kamen Rider Faiz used, but upgraded with more nifty features. "It can contact people beyond worlds and dimensions. I already gave some to Akira's team and I plan to make more just in case we get new allies."

"I see, we'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the help, Einstein." Zeo thanked Einstein as he and his team took the devices off her hands.

"Pleasure as always." Einstein nodded. "Now get going all of you! Time is of the essence!"

"Understood, we'll be back soon! Open the garage doors!" With Zeo's command, the train opened the garage doors as they saw Gunvolt's world looming in the distance.

"Any last words before we take off?" Gaius asked.

"I'm ready to begin my comeback, guys!" Kanade grinned.

"As long as I'm with you all, we can achieve anything!" Serena added with determination on her face.

"And I got one thing to say there, Gaius. Let's Ragna-Rock and Roll!" Zeo declared as they revved up the Time Mazines and blast off out of the train and riding to their destination, with Einstein waving goodbye and wished them luck. Akira, Kallen and Sakura looked on from the window as the Riders and their teammates set off to Gunvolt's world.

"Well, there they go to their destination." Akira said and then looked at Kallen and Sakura. "Kallen, Sakura, you both ready for this?"

"Come what may, we are ready." Kallen nodded in response.

"I'm prepared to face the new challenges we're about to unfold." Sakura also nodded with determination.

"Then here we go! Our journey starts now!" Akira declared with her left fist held high, as the Zi-O Liner sets off to the other world.

_And thus begins their dimension travelling to other worlds to fix the distortions and to stop the Neo Time Jackers from destroying the worlds. Many trials will await them. New allies will join them. New enemies will try to stop them. What other worlds will they travel next? I'll leave that to your imagination. As always, Only time...will tell..._

* * *

**Paralogue 1: The Adventure Truly Begins**

**END**


End file.
